Shoe Shopping
by TardisBluePen
Summary: As they say in Mean Girls, "you wouldn't buy a skirt without asking your friends first if it looks good on you." Ariadne needs a few opinions when shopping, but Arthur doesn't know if he can handle it. R&R please! :D FRIENDSHIP ONLY!


**Hello there. Writer's Block is a terrible thing, so I wrote this real quick, just cos the idea struck me and I wanted to get it out. I am taking a short break from my other story "Arthur, what are you doing?" but only for a VERY SHORT WHILE, so do not worry! It will be back later. :)**

**In the meantime, please R&R this story of mine, I will greatly appreciate it.  
**

**A/N: Ariadne needs an opinion on something before she buys it, but Arthur doesn't know how much more he can take. He really doesn't like shopping.  
**

* * *

"Ariadne, why are we doing this again?" Arthur was exasperated.

"I told you, I NEED new shoes!" Ariadne said excitedly as she dragged him through yet another store in the mall.

"But I don't!" Arthur whined. "I really don't see any reason why I need to be here!"

"I want your opinion." Ariadne explained, trying to stay patient. "I can't just buy a pair of shoes without knowing for sure whether they look good or not."

"I see." Arthur nodded his head. "So, why do you need me again?"

Ariadne just rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm, sharply turning him into another store.

"Ow." Arthur winced as she dropped his arm.

"Aww, poor baby." The two of them swiveled around at hearing the British voice to find Eames, Yusuf, and Cobb standing in the doorway to the store.

"Hey guys!" Ariadne said brightly, "what are you doing here?"

"Oh, nothing." Eames tried to sound casual, although he wasn't making eye contact with her.

"We are just here...and then we ran into you! What a coincidence!" Eames smiled widely. Arthur narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Yusuf choked back a giggle, causing Cobb to smack him smartly on the shoulder.

"Okay, then." Ariadne hadn't noticed any of this; she was was eyeing a pair of short black boots. "Now that you're all here, you can help me pick out some shoes!"

Cobb and Yusuf immediately stopped their laughing, and stared at her. Eames was stifling his laughter at the looks on their faces.

"What do you guys think of these?" Ariadne held up the boots. Arthur rubbed his eyes tiredly. Cobb and Yusuf glared at Eames, they hadn't been expecting this.

Eames just smirked at them, and went over to Ariadne.

"I think those are wonderful, darling." The men let out a sigh of relief. "However," Eames grinned bigger, and the men all groaned softly, not wanting to fall victim to Ariadne's silent treatment. Or Eames' pretend anger on the girl's behalf.

"You can never tell for sure until you try them on!"

Ariadne smiled. "You're right. Thanks Eames." She took the boot to a sales clerk.

"Hi, I'd like to try this on, size 9." she handed the boot over.

"Don't forget this one, darling!" Eames handed her another shoe. "On second thought...try this one, too." Eames gave her a sandal.

"Wow, thanks so much Eames!" Ariadne was giddy with delight. "I'm so glad we ran into you here, you have such a great eye for fashion." Ariadne hugged him before handing over the other two shoes to the clerk.

"Thank you darling, I like to think so." Eames smoothed his jacket down and gave her a grin. He looked like a model. Ariadne giggled.

An hour later, the group was still walking through the mall. Ariadne was somehow still filled with an unexplainable energy, and she bounded ahead of the men.

The men were lagging behind, each one of them carrying a bag from various stores they had visited.

"Eames," Arthur looked at the deviously grinning forger, an extremely annoyed and tired look on his face. "I will never forgive you for this."

"For what, darling?" Eames asked innocently. "I'm just trying to help the girl out, she needs someone to assist her on shopping trips! And besides," Eames said importantly, "she said I have good taste." He grinned like a giddy schoolgirl.

Arthur swung his bag around, whacking Eames in the shins. Cobb and Yusuf followed suit, and Eames let out a yelp.

"Ariadne! Help me darling!" he yelled, causing the four of them to be stared at by numerous people.

Hearing the yell of terror, Ariadne turned around and walked toward them.

"Guys, what are you doing? Don't bruise my purchases!" She gave them all a stern look, and their hands dropped.

"We're sorry Ariadne." Arthur, Cobb, and Yusuf said monotonously, staring at the floor.

"Yeah, you had better bloody well be sorry." Eames muttered mutinously. The guys just glared at him.

"There's no time for this!" Ariadne said, "we still have the entire second floor of the mall to get through!"

The only answer she got was unanimous groan, from all of them. Eames really didn't know how much bag-beating he could take. In an attempt to get away from the glaring looks of the other men-

"Excellent darling! Well, we had better get a move on then, hadn't we?" He slung an arm around her shoulders and steered her forward.

Behind them, the three men gave each other a look. They were all thinking the same thing.

"As soon as we get out of here, Eames is gonna pay." Cobb muttered.

"Agreed."

* * *

**So, what did you guys think? Was Eames REALLY there by coincidence or did he drag the other guys there to help him make Arthur's day hell?** ^_^

**REVIEW PLEASE! I love reviews a lot, and they make me wanna write faster. Really. I love hearing from you guys. :)**

**Love you all.**

**~ByTheBeautifulSea  
**


End file.
